Pokemon Stories
by Highliez
Summary: Did you ever stop and question how scenes in Pokemon would actually turn out? Did you ever wonder how you could catch the god of Pokemon? How both Brendan and Red can go to Navel Rock and Birth Island at the same time and catch the same Pokemon? Or how every Nurse Joy, trainer, and Pokemart guy looks the same? Well, here are answers!
1. The Hall of Origin

Lucas was walking back into Mt. Coronet after catching Dialga and Palkia. Suddenly the green mailman guy came out of the cave, surprising him.

"Special delivery for you, Lucas!"

"Wait..." Lucas gasped. "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE? WOULDN'T YOU GET KILLED BY A GRAVELER?!"

"Relax, Lucas. I'm simply using a gameshark." The mailman guy said, before Brendan ran out of the cave, too.

"He's not using a gameshark! That's so, last gen." Brendan accused.

"SHUT UP, BRENDAN!" May yelled from inside Mt. Coronet.

"Oh? My mistake. I'm actually using an Action Replay." The mailman guy revealed.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Lucas shrieked. "I NEVER ORDERED A SPECIAL PACKAGE! WHAT'S AN ACTION REPLAY OR GAMESHARK?! WHO ARE ALL OF YOU PEOPLE?! How many people can get here?!"

"What do you mean?" The mailman asked. "Nobody except for us was ever here. Oh, and here's your special package!" He said as he handed Lucas a flute. "Just blow into it."

Lucas blinked, and suddenly the mailman guy was jumping off the mountain, duplicating himself to every single pokemart in the world after he landed.

"Well, I better do what he said..." He grumbled, and blew into the flute.

The result was instantaneous. Giant stairs appeared from the middle of nowhere, leading up into the sky.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lucas yelled. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Netherless, he still climbed the 200 ft tall stairs, because that's just what he does. Or really what any other 10 year old does when they get a Pokemon from some proffessor who can't remember the kid's name, even though they've known them for their entire life.

After Lucas finally finished climbing up those damn stairs, he was sweating and barely able to stand up, because that's what happens to a man when they climb over 1,000 stairs. But forget about that. He. Saw. ARCEUS.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Lucas screamed. Legend has it that his scream could be heard even from Unova. Seeing Arceus reminded him of something long ago...

* * *

**Two Years Ago**

_Lucas was with his mom at church, when the priest finished speaking._

_"Let us pray to our lord Arceus and our savior the Helix Fossil!" The priest said in a southern accent._

_Lucas looked at his mom. "Mom, what's Arceus?"_

_"It's a Pokemon, and it's god, dear." His mom said with her ridiculous hair._

_The End_

* * *

Lucas was hysterical. He **had **to catch Arceus. Why, you may ask? Cause it's god. Nuff' said. It was bad enough he didn't get to obtain our savior, the Helix Fossil!

"Go, Master Ball!" Lucas yelled.

The ball completely missed Arceus and fell off the Hall of Origin, hitting a Magickarp.

Arceus saw this, and looked at Lucas.

"Lucas you're going to the DISTORTION WORLD!" Arceus yelled.

"I already did lol" Lucas said, not even bothering to use proper grammar. SHAME UPON SHAME ON HIM!

And with those words, Arceus used Judgement on Lucas, making him fall off the Hall of Origin. He landed on his Master Ball, somehow ensuring a safe landing, on Route 211. The poke ball's familiar words rang out to him as he laid there.

"_You caught a: Magickarp. Good job!"_


	2. Red's Beginning

All Red could see was an endless white room.

"Hello?" He called out. "Is anyone there?"

Almost instantly his question was answered by a familiar voice.

"Oh! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Prof. Oak said, appearing from nowhere.

"Prof. Oak? Is this a dream?"

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon!"

"Um, actually, I've known about Pokemon for my entire life. I was just about to get my first one from yo-"

"This is what we call a Pokemon." Prof. Oak said, throwing a Pokeball. Out of it came a Rattatta.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Red screamed, finally snapping.

"Some people fight with Pokemon. Others use them as friends. I study Pokemon."

"I KNOW THAT!"

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE! HOW CAN YOU **NOT** TELL THAT I'M A BOY?!"

"OK. What's your name?"

"WHAT?"

"So your name is WHAT?"

"NO! It's RED! R-E-D! RED!"

"So your name is It's RED! R-E-D! RED!?"

"UGH! NO! RED!"

"So your name i-"

"YES!"

"Ah! Red! This is my grandson. You've known him since you two were babies. Er, what was his name now?"

"HE'S YOUR GRANDSON! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW HIS NAME?"

"So his name is-"

"NO! It's Dumbass!" Red sarcastically said.

"I remember now! His name is Dumbass!"

"Wha-NO! IT'S BLUE!"

"Are you ready, Red? Your very own Pokemon adventure is about to begin. Along the way, you'll make friends and find new enemies. I'll see you in my lab!"

And before Red could say anything else, the world around him disappeared.

* * *

Red woke up watching TV.

_I thought I was in my bed...What's happening?_

He walked downstairs to see his mother.

"Hey mom?" He asked. "Why's our house smaller now? I thought it was bigger before I went to bed. Where's our kitchen, bathroom, fridge, food, and most importantly, where's your bedroom? Where do you sleep?!"

His mother's eyes turned red.

"_**I NEVER SLEEP!"**_She hissed.

Red screamed and ran out of the house. He started running toward Route 1.

"Hey, wait!" Prof. Oak said. "Don't go into wild grass! Pokemon will attack yo-"

Red had enough. He turned toward Prof. Oak, and slapped him across the cheek, leaving a bruise on the old man's face. He turned around, and ran through Route 1. Damn it all. Damn his demonic mom, damn the stupid Professor, damn this different and strange world that he wanted no part of. Maybe he could get a different life. One with a normal adventure. He just ran off through the trees.

* * *

Red finished playing that simulator on his computer. It all seemed so real, though. The way the game portrayed everything, with the exception of the small Route 1, different people, and different houses. Still, he wondered why the main character looked so much like him...

Oh well. He should probably go to bed now. Tommorow, he would get his first Pokemon from Prof. Oak. He got in his bed and closed his eyes. Who knows what he would dream about...

* * *

All Red could see was an endless white room...

* * *

**And thus, it loops. The Red before he goes to bed plays a game on his computer about what is going to happen, then goes to sleep. Then, the EXACT same thing happens to him when he falls asleep and wakes up. Paradox, anyone?**

**Who knows, maybe that game was made by Prof. Oak.**


End file.
